Hurt
by howitfeelstoloveagirl
Summary: The story of what happened between Blaine and Eli. Where, what, why, when. The answers are surprising, even to Blaine. (Set during "The Break Up" Episode)- oneshot for now but might be continued


1:09 pm  
Eli: Hey Sexy.  
Wanna come over.

Blaine clenched his jaw, furiously pounding on the keyboard of his phone. "NO!" He wrote, emphasizing it as much as he could over facebook. He was quickly growing more and more irritated. He hardly even knew the kid, let alone want to hang out with him. He was with Kurt, and Eli damn well knew that.

Blaine's phone buzzed again. Blaine tried his best to ignore it. He shoved it into his satchel and continued walking down the hall.  
"Hey, Blaine!"  
Blaine turned around and smiled glumly at Sam. "Hi Sam."  
"You okay? Relationship troubles?" Sam asked. "Cause I can't really help you there. I've never really kept a relationship going very long, at least without the girl secretly cheating on me during it." Sam laughed. Blaine joined in half heartedly.  
"Nah." Blaine shrugged. "It's nothing."  
"Bummed about the Calculus test? Me too. I'm going to fail. What are we even doing right now? Mrs. Jerome is way too boring to actually listen to. All I know is there's a lot of numbers involved and it looked hard."  
"We're doing a Graphing Algebra Unit." Blaine reminded Sam. He gave in to his curiosity and dug around in his bag for his phone.  
"Ew. Sounds Gross. Math is gross."  
"Hmm." Blaine entered his passcode, "Kurt", and scanned the message.

1:13 pm  
Eli: House to myself. Be there at ten. No need to bring clothes.

Blaine chucked his phone back into his bag in anger. But as angry and irritated as he was with Eli, as much as he wanted to be left alone, Blaine couldn't get mad at Eli. Not after what had happened between them, even though it was so long ago now...  
"... And that's why we need to make all maths and sciences illegal!" Sam was saying. "Well, except the cool bio experiments, like cutting up pigs and shit. We should still do that."  
"Yeah..." Blaine nodded, his mind still on Eli and the messages. He was thinking of the best way to make his point perfectly clear to Eli, without being too harsh.  
"C'mon dude, you're the president! You have to use you power and murder math!" Sam said urgently as they turned into their Calculus classroom.

Blaine just laughed and shook his head. Truth be told, Blaine enjoyed math. He looked forward to his Calculus class. Math was straightforward. Math made sense. It had a set of rules, and if you followed them correctly, you'd get a solution to your problem. Blaine liked order. He had so little of it in his real life.

The test was easy for Blaine. He breezed through it, happy for the distraction. He had too many thoughts and memories running through his head right now. When he handed it in, he smiled at Mrs. Jerome. He was sure he'd gotten a great mark, possibly even another 100%. It would definitely help towards a university scholarship. Blaine wanted badly to go to New York and be with Kurt, and his goal was to get even scholarship money to be able to pay his own way without needing to ask help from his parents. But no, he wasn't going to think about his parents. Not now.  
"May I go to the bathroom?" Blaine asked politely. Mrs. Jerome nodded curtly, still eyeing the rest of the class with suspicion.  
"Is that a cell phone?!" She snapped, running up to a boy.  
"What? No, it's a calculator!" The boy said earnestly, showing her what was indeed, just an innocent calculator.  
"Hmph." Mrs. Jerome grunted.  
"Help me!" Sam mouthed to Blaine from behind her back, his test still very much empty. Blaine laughed silently and he headed into the hall.

From there he took out his phone. He saw the little red (1) next to his facebook app but Blaine ignored it, instead dialing speed dial #1; Kurt.  
The phone rang and Blaine waited impatiently, tugging on his bag's strap. He wanted so badly to talk to Kurt, to just hear his voice. Blaine missed his boyfriend like crazy. He couldn't stand the distance, and was not only counting down the days until their reunion (there was sixteen) but also the minutes (three hundred and eighty four).

But Kurt didn't answer. Again. Blaine stayed on the line for every last word of Kurt's recorded voicemail message. Blaine tried calling another three times. Straight to voicemail everytime. Next Blaine called Kurt's work.  
" , Isabelle Wright's office." Kurt said enthusiastically.  
"Aw, that's so cute." Blaine smiled.  
"Oh, Blaine, hi." The enthusiasm in Kurt's voice dropped dramatically and Blaine's smile ran away just as fast. "Listen, Blaine, I really want to talk but I'm so busy, I've four lines open and they won't stop ringing."  
"Okay, that's fine." Blaine said, forced cheer in his voice. "Call me back in an hour?"  
"Oh, I don't know..." Kurt seemed distracted. "Maybe, if I've got time. I might be working late though... Damn there's the other line. Really have to go, bye."  
Blaine opened his mouth to say goodbye but the line was already dead.

The little red (1) turned into a (2). Blaine hastily put the phone away. Lately Kurt was being so distant. He had his fancy new job in a fancy new city. Blaine constantly worried Kurt was getting bored of him, because he didn't fit into Kurt's life anymore. Blaine blinked back tears.  
"Don't cry." Blaine told himself, but it was no use. The tears rolled down his cheeks.

Blaine never cried. He hadn't cried when the boys had beaten him up at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. He hadn't cried when his grandfather had disowned him for being gay. He hadn't cried when his parents had sent him to the "Gay treatment Ranch". But when it came to Kurt, Blaine's armour wasn't so strong. Kurt was the love of his life, he'd do anything not to lose him. But recently it seemed to Blaine Kurt didn't feel the same way. Kurt was constantly updating his facebook with pictures of him in New York, with his new Vogue friends, with Rachel, out at exciting places doing exciting things. And Blaine, Blaine's last picture was when he posted the poster of the upcoming "Hobbit" movie. Maybe it was time for Blaine to make some new memories of his own, without Kurt. Kurt was doing the same thing, it couldn't hurt.

Who says Blaine can't go over to see Eli? It doesn't have to be romantic. Blaine can explain his situation to Eli in detail this time, Eli will understand. Plus, Blaine honestly cared about Eli, and really wanted to know who he was doing. He hadn't seen the other boy in months, and hadn't hung out with him since the camp, two years ago. It wouldn't hurt just to go over to his house.  
Blaine took out his phone and typed a reply to Eli.

2:46 pm  
Blaine: I'll be there. No funny business, I've got a boyfriend now.

~

Nine o'clock on the dot Blaine stood outside Eli's house. He glanced down at his phone one more time to make sure he had the right address before heading up the winding path to the door. Eli's house was big, like Blaine's. Their fathers both came from money, and being rich men, liked to show it off in the same ways, by installing things like five gold birdbaths in the front.  
Blaine rang the doorbell and stepped back. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if this really was the best idea. It wasn't too late to turn back. He could just tell Eli something came up. But Blaine remained rooted to the ground.

The door swung open. In the doorway, stood Eli. He looked the same as two years ago, except he was taller and stronger. He had that same white blond hair, swooping down in his piercing blue eyes. Eli was attractive, nobody could deny that. But when Blaine looked at Eli he didn't feel anything, he never had. Not like when he looked at Kurt and the butterflies in his stomach did backflips.  
"Blaine Anderson." Eli whistled. "Come on in."  
Blaine shuffled inside awkwardly. The inside of Eli's house was just as big and impressive as the outside. Blaine followed Eli up a winding staircase to what must be Eli's bedroom.  
"Apres vous." Eli said with a laugh, holding the door open for Blaine.

Blaine walked in and looked around. It was a plain room, nothing like the average teenage boy's room. The walls and sheets were white. The dresser top was empty apart from a hairbrush and a few textbooks. The walls were bare of any posters. It lacked any form of individuality.

"Is this your room?" Blaine asked curiously.  
"Uh, yeah." Eli muttered. "My parents took away my stuff."  
"Why?"  
"Cause they're assholes." Eli said. Blaine nodded. He understood. They were in the same boat, him and Eli. While Kurt had supportive and understanding parents, Blaine and Eli did not. Kurt's father loved and accepted him despite the fact that he was gay. Blaine's parents saw his homosexuality as a disease in desperate need of a cure. His parents liked him, only as long as Blaine was straight and fit into their perfect all american family. Blaine hated them, and tried to be home as little as possible. It was why he was so desperate to leave.

Eli was the same, except worse. Eli's dad was extremely homophobic. He not only wanted a cure for Eli, he wanted to do it himself. Blaine knew he hit Eli, and it disgusted him. He also knew how strong willed Eli was, and that he rebelled as much as possible. His fighting spirit was so strong. Blaine couldn't help but have a soft spot for the boy.  
"How's things with your dad?" Blaine asked softly.  
Eli stiffened. He had his back to Blaine, and was adjusting the knob on his cupboard. Blaine could tell this was not the evening Eli had planned. But Blaine was worried for his old friend.  
"The same." Eli sighed, rubbing absent mindedly on his back. Blaine pursed his lips.

Blaine walked over and put an arm around Eli.  
"I'd invite you to stay with me, but it's not much better there." Blaine said.  
"I'm fine." Eli said. "I just want to forget about all that. Let's do like the old days tonight, get shit wasted and make out."  
"I can't do that, Eli, you know it." Blaine looked into the other boy's eyes. "I have a boyfriend now."  
Eli frowned, standing up and running his fingers through his hair.  
"We're not fifteen anymore." Blaine said. "We have to be responsible now, we can't mess around like we used to. We can't get that drunk again, it's dangerous. Honestly, we're lucky to be alive."  
"Yeah, cause our drinking was the biggest risk that summer." Eli said sarcastically.

Blaine flinched. He of course knew what Eli was referring to. That summer ranch had been horrible, as were the counsellors. They gave them lessons on God, and why homosexuality was wrong. And when that didn't work, when Eli and Blaine didn't automatically become straight, the counsellors had taken them down to the basement and used their fists. Blaine was furious just thinking about it. He was also embarrassed for letting it happen, for not running away. Truthfully, at that point his self esteem has been so low he hadn't even been sure if gay really was okay.

Blaine had distracted himself from the pain by sneaking out and drinking with Eli and some other boys. Then they'd mess around. That was before he'd even met Kurt, or started at Dalton. Blaine had never spoken about that ranch to anyone, not even Kurt. He wanted to put it all behind him. But now, here with Eli, it was all coming back.

"One drink." Eli pleaded. Blaine looked into his eyes. Behind those blue eyes was pain, and lots of it. Eli had been hurt by so many, and still was. The least Blaine could do was share one teensy drink with the boy...  
"Alright. Just one." Blaine said.

~

Blaine's head hurt like hell. His limbs were stiff. He slowly sat up, one hand rubbing his head, the other his eyes. Where was he? He looked around in confusion. He was lying on the floor in a midst of blankets and pillows. But he couldn't for the life of him remember where or why. He glanced to his left and noticed someone lying there. He froze. Who was it? Blaine hastily pulled back a blanket to reveal a mat of white blond hair that could only belong to one person. All of a sudden it all started coming back to Blaine. The one drink, which had turned into five. The game of rock band, which had turned into something more.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Blaine moaned. "I didn't!" He was horrified, for he distinctly remembered lying on the bed, kissing Eli.  
"Oh God." Blaine said. He collapsed to his knees and dissolved in tears. To his right lay his phone, and across the screen it read "two missed calls: Kurt".

With shaking hands Blaine picked up the phone and entered the passcode, K-U-R-T. Just typing his name brought a new set of tears. Blaine couldn't believe what he'd done. He dialed Kurt's number but hung up right away. No, he couldn't talk to him on the phone. It wasn't right. Blaine fully intended on telling Kurt, he just had to do it in the flesh.  
So instead Blaine hit the google app and typed in "Lima- New York Plane Schedule."  
He had to try and make this right. Because he even though what he'd done was horrible, he loved Kurt. He was the love of his life.


End file.
